The Wrong Way
'The Wrong Way '''is the eighth episode of the first season of Sodor Adventures. Plot Percy the Small Engine normally pulls goods trains along the Ffarquhar Branch Line and sometimes works at the coal mines. He doesn't mind doing dirty work, but he gets tired often. As a treat, sometimes the Fat Controller lets Percy go the Docks to shunt trucks. Often, Salty and Duck are there to help. Percy and Duck are friends, but they often disagree on things. One day, the Fat Controller had Percy shunt trucks for Cranky. The little engine worked hard, but Cranky had his own opinion. "Hurry up, you little-" Cranky was about to say "bug", but quickly corrected himself; every since he first arrived on the Island back in the '90s when the Docks needed a crane, he had a habit of calling small tank engines like Percy and Rosie "bugs." "uh, engine." Cranky said. Percy said nothing and glanced to his north, and saw Duck arriving with some vans full of fruit. "Hello, Percy. You look as if you're doing things 'The Wrong Way.' Engines have a habit of doing that, you know. Nobody understands Great Western like me, Oliver, Toad, and my coaches." Both Percy and Cranky snorted. "I'm Great Western!" huffed Percy, "And I don't boss others about like you do!" "Wait a minute, you're Great Western?" asked Duck, a bit shocked; he never knew that Percy was a Great Western engine. Percy beamed proudly. "Yes, I'm a Great Western Avonside 0-4-0ST." Duck was impressed. "Well, then... Surely, then you would follow the Great Western Way?" Cranky scoffed. "There is no 'Great Western Way!'" Duck felt insulted and puffed away. That night, Duck returned home to Arlesburgh Sheds, to find Oliver already there. "Hello, Duck..." yawned Oliver. Duck didn't answer; he kept on thinking about the drastic change of Percy being Great Western. "Hello? Duck, Duck!" "Huh, what? Oh, sorry Oliver... I just don't understand why Percy's doing things 'The Wrong Way' when he's a Great Western Engine!" Oliver pondered the situation. "You know, Duck, perhaps you're taking this pride of yours a bit too far." Duck raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'too far?'""Well, remember when you and Thomas had to work together?" asked Oliver. Duck remembered back a couple of weeks or so. "Yes, but he and I disagreed on the right way to do things- Oh, I get it...." Oliver chuckled. "You have to stop bossting like that. It gets annoying for the others, especially Percy. Tomorrow, I suggest you just do things 'The Percy Way.'" Duck rolled his eyes and backed into the shed. "How many different ways are there?" "Oh, I have no idea!" replied Oliver, "But I know there's many out there." The next morning, Duck was sent to the Docks again, this time to shunt trucks for the bigger engines. Hank arrived to take some Troublesome Trucks to the Coal Mines. "Morning, y'all. How are things doing here?" asked Hank curiously. Duck looked over at Percy, then back to Hank. "Uh, we're doing fine..." "Oh, well that's good. Later, Great Western!" and Hank puffed off with his train. Duck sighed and glanced at Percy, who was shunting trucks into sidings; he knew he would have to apologize at some point. "Hey, Percy. I need to tell you something!" Percy fumed angrily. "Hmph! You just wanna tell me more about 'The Great Western Way!'" Duck sighed. "No, I actually came to-" But Percy had already left. Duck knew he had to make things right again with his friend. Suddenly, Molly arrived, pulling the Local. "Hello, Duck!" she whistled shyly, "Is something wrong?" Duck sighed. "Yes. I need to apologize to Percy about something. Can you meet up with him later and tell him that I'm sorry?" Molly agreed and puffed away. Meanwhile, Percy grumpily bumped the trucks at Elsbridge. Emily was there, watching the whole thing. "Percy, why are you being such a crosspatch?" she asked. Percy blew steam and covered himself in a cloud of white. "I'm not a crosspatch!" Percy protested, "Duck is!" Emily decided not to argue with him and she heard the guard's whistle. "Bye, Percy." she said as she left. Percy huffed crossly and bumped the trucks again. "Come along, no nonsense!" The trucks were tired of Percy's bumping and grumbling, and started to devise a plan when Molly puffed in. "Percy, there you are!" she panted. Percy coupled up to the trucks and waited for the guard. "Why are you looking for me for?" he asked, puzzled. "Because Duck wanted to apologize for being boastful, but he couldn't do it because you wouldn't talk to him, so he sent me to do it." replied Molly. Percy's face fell. "So, you mean he's sorry?" "Of course! Duck's a good sort, really." Percy couldn't help but feel guilty for being rude to Duck also. "Thanks, Molly!" and Percy set off with his goods train. The next morning, Percy quietly left Ffarquhar Sheds and made his way to the Docks. As he expected, Duck was there shunting before setting off to do his work on the Little Western. "Hello, Duck." called Percy. Duck smiled; he knew that the message had carried through. "Did you get my message?" "Yes." Duck was relieved. "As Molly said, I am sorry. I'll try not to let my pride get the better of me." Percy chuckled. "Indeed. But I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have ignored you like that." Duck felt very pleased; his friendship with Percy had been mended and had grown in the process. "Let's get to work, shall we?" Percy agreed as the two engines had fun bumping trucks and teasing Cranky. Characters *Percy *Emily *Duck *Oliver *Molly *Hank *Cranky *Salty ''(does not speak) *Toad (does not speak) *Hector (cameo) *Thomas (mentioned) *Rosie (mentioned) Locations *Ffarquhar Quarry *Elsbridge *Brendam Docks *Arlesburgh *Arlesburgh Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Ffarquhar Trivia *References to the fifth season episode "Cranky Bugs" and the seventeenth season episode "The Thomas Way" are made. Category:Sodor Adventures